Forsaken
by yukibre94
Summary: Alexis just moved into forks and he seems to be catching the attention of everyone. Soon he's being hunt down by the volturi and it's becoming harder and harder to know who to trust. -Takes place before breaking dawn/slash EdwardxOc mentions of rape
1. Prologue

Prologue

My breath hitched as he pushed me onto my bed.

Eye's as cold as ice stared down at me as he proceeded to rid himself of his clothing.

Never before had I seen Edward so angry and it scared me right down to the bone.

What had I done to make him so angry?

"Edward..." I started to mumble but I never got to finish my sentence when I was suddenly backhanded crashing into my headboard.

My hand shot up instantly to hold my aching jaw and tears slowly began to trail down my face.

I began making little whimpering noises as i inched away from him.

He payed me no mind and rid himself of his shirt.

Suddenly my eyes widen for the realization of what he meant for to happen between us.

As fast as I could I jumped up from my bed and raced to my door.

I had no clue why I did that because I knew I wouldn't have made it very far.

There was no way I could match such a speed of a vampire.

He caught me when i reached my door knob and tore me away from it.

Rounding his hand in my hair he took a firm grip of all of it and began to drag me back over to my bed.

"Edward please let me go you're hurting me! What did I do? Please tell me?" I pleaded to him.

His face twisted in grimace as he forced me down onto the bed.

Holding me down he began pulling off all my clothes and that's when I really broke down into sobs.

I was so scared of Edward right now.

He couldn't be doing this to me.

My best friend ever since i had got to this horrid place.

Wiping away my tears he stared long and hard at me before he turned away from me.

Whispering nothings into my ear he pushed forward.

I screamed.


	2. Chapter 1: New Arrivals

_ I've often wondered if there was such a thing as fate that actually existed in the world. If it was why did it seem to hate my life so much? It was like I was Harry Potter or whatever his name was and everything was just being constantly thrown upon my shoulder. I'm to afraid to admit I'm scared of my fate. I was the weird little kid that sat in your classroom and no one wanted to share their sack lunch with. I actually loved to be scared out of my wits. Ghost, vampires, werewolves, etc. they all intrigued me to no end. Movies that would make the most stoic person scream in horror filled me with delight. Still, they were only fictional movies. There was no way possible that such things existed not even in my world. Right..._

I never truly thought any of this would happen. I was on my way to Forks, where I once lived when I was six, driving with my Mom in the passenger seat. We were moving back to forks once again. Never will know why we left in the first place, but that was okay. I was at least able to meet up with Jacob, my old friend from La Push. Still being the new kid again made it all kind of awkward.

We just moving from Canada after my father died. My mom and him were in a car accident that killed him instantly but miraculously my mother was left unscratched. My dad's passing is one of the hardest things in my life and now even thinking him brings tears to my eyes, which I have been holding in all day with a lot of effort. My brothers, Tyson and Scott moved away pretty soon after it happened. Tyson went off and met some chick and moved in with her in Egypt and Scott went to college to become a physiologist. So that means I'm now stuck with my alcoholic mother who drinks herself to sleep at night, and me the depressed little emo boy who reminded you of a prepubescent teenage girl. So in short: my life sucked.

"Do you know where we are going Alexis?" my mother asked, her voice starting to slur a little from all the beer she had manged to consume before our trip began.

"Of course I do. I checked it out on the map and if I remember correctly our house is right next door to the Swan's I think," I said. Couldn't the crazy woman just trust me? The Swans by the way are Bella and Charlie Swan, Charlie-Bella's father- was Chief of Police in Forks or at least I think so I never talked to her much she was just one of my friends that I had who but never bothered to learn about.

"Oh, okay", she just mumbled.

I just shook my head softly and for the rest of the ride we sat in complete silence. Mostly because I think she knew if she asked me one my time I would curse her out.

When we rode in into our old yard Charlie was already waiting for us outside my door. He was the one my mom kept in contact with and helped us find out this place was for sale.

I helped my mom out the car making sure she didn't fall and we both made our way over to Charlie.

"Hello, and welcome to Forks. Well you know what I mean." Charlie stated happily. I really didn't care for what he said at the moment I was just happy it wasn't raining, because this town was know for it dreary weather.

"Hi, Charlie", my mom said. "Nice to see you back Linda." And my mom smiled. She actually _smiled at him_. Which was really weird. I was only used to her smiling at drunk old perverts? Why didn't she ever smile at me? Maybe it was because I was her 'faggot' of a son. Well at least that's what I thought. I think it's completely natural to be gay. However, when I told my mom she took it extremely hard because I was her little baby, completely differently from my father reaction who after I told him told me he didn't care he just wanted me to make him a sandwich.

"Alexis!" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone yelling my name. I looked around me and saw who I assumed was Bella running towards us. In a total of a few seconds her arms were around my neck and she began to squeeze the life out of me. "Oh my God Alexis, it's so good to see you again", she said sounding excited. "Yeah, me too", I said and gave her a half smile. I didn't wanna make her feel bad that I barely could remember her.

"Wow, you have changed a lot from that girly little second grader!" she said looking me up and down. Well I actually had changed a lot. My short blonde hair was now long with blue streaks and all the fat I had as well when I was child I had dropped. Well, maybe I had dropped a little to much but who was checking? Surely not me.

"Well, you have to. You actually grew."I said. " A lot can happen in 9 years."

"Shut up you idiot. Your just jealous I actually grew and I'm almost as tall as you are." She said as if she had triumphed over me. "So, you guys need help moving in?" she asked.

I looked at all the stuff we had brought with us. There wasn't pretty much but seeing as my mom was a drunk and could barely lift anything heavier than my own two hands it would take us all day. "That would be nice", I said trying to smile but failing awfully_._

She smiled back at me and said. "Let's start then!" Then she grabbed two bags and began to drag them in the house. Following her lead I grabbed two bags and followed her in.

Finally after everything was brought in we were all sitting on the floor sitting in silence. It had taken hours to get everything inside and it would take a way longer to unpack everything.

"Do you want help with unpacking?" Bella asked. She really was on the helpful do gooder role today.

"No, Bella, you have done more than enough for us. Why don't you go home and get some rest." I said as I opened one of the boxes full of my clothes and started putting them into closet.

"But I really would like to help you", Bella said. I sighed.

"Do what you have to do I guess." I said jokingly. Bella smiled and started opening one of the boxes.

After a while Bella asked me,"What is this?" and held up the most important thing in my life.

"I call it dream icon, you know the thing that keeps bad dreams away. My dad had made it for me when I was younger." I said taking it from Bella and placing it above my bed. I had had it as long as I could remember.

"So, you have been having bad dreams", Bella asked shyly trying not to pry.

"Yeah", I said. "Every since my dad died. They stopped for a while, they came back when my brothers moved out."

"I'm really sorry for your mother." Bella whispered and sat on the bed beside me.

"Don't be I can barely remember it now." I said. "Seems like it happened ages ago."

"I really hope so", Bella said and hugged me, and I hugged her back awkwardly.

I pulled out of hug and said,"Maybe we should continue our unpacking or we are going to be here tomorrow." I tried to smile once again to show her that I was alright but once again it came out a little awkward.

"Oh yeah, since you happened to come back on a Sunday we actually have school tomorrow." Bella said reminded me. Holy crap, I thought. This year already looked like it was beginning to suck.

Bella must have saw how I retched because soon she said,"Don't worry, we will have most of the same classes. Well I hope so since we are both juniors we should, shouldn't we?"

"Thanks Bella", I said. Bella had always been such a good friend to me. She made me feel better than I had been feeling since my dad had died.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"Being the short helpful Bella I remember you for."

She punched me gently in my arm and continued to help me unpack.

After few minutes of unpacking and an a hour of goofing off I heard my mom shouting,"Bella! Alexis! Come down and eat something?" I was instantly in shock. My mom just asked me of all people to come eat. That was such a surprise seeing that she normally wouldn't have cared about such a thing. Maybe it was just because Bella and Charlie were here. I sighed. There went my hopes out the window.

"Alexis", Bella said looking down at me on the floor. "Are you coming?" She was leaning on the door waiting patiently for me, but I really wasn't in mood to eat anything anymore. _Not that I ever could_. I had recently discovered that if I ate to much it would soon find it way back up.

"Ummm, I'm not that hungry anymore." I mumbled to her as i continued put my things away into their right places.

"Come on Alexis, you couldn't possibly leave me with all those grown ups now could you." She begged me. "Please, please, please!" she continued and before I knew it I was beginning to cave. Who couldn't when they were faced with cute little puppy dog eyes. Which is exactly what Bella was doing to me.

"Okay already just stop with all the cuteness, I understand." I said. "Just don't give me any more puppy dog eyes or I might just die here from the sight."

"Thanks Alexis!"She squealed dragging me down stairs with her.

I soon found myself seated at our small little kitchen beginning to dread ever coming down. Everything in our house seemed to be in place now except for the living room. Guess it would take some time to get it straightened out.

"What did you make for dinner Mrs. Shun?" Bella asked. Dinner? My head instantly shot up to look at the clock on the kitchen's wall. The clock read 4:15 which made it a little weird. So, this made it an early dinner didn't it?

"My special spaghetti!" my mom answered cheerfully. I snorted. She was such a faker. Oh yeah that was some very special spaghetti alright. It was only special cause this was her first time cooking in a long time. _But Charlie and Bella didn't know that._

"It's been a while since you made this mom." I said smiling sweetly at her.

"Oh honey it hasn't been that long we had it maybe 2 weeks ago if I do remember." She said back just as sweetly. I really did hate her. How could she treat her own child like that? She was just acting like this in front of others to show that we were a happy loving family, but in reality we weren't anything near to it. I knew the minute the Swans left she would drop her stupid act and pick up her bottle and continue with the constant abuse. She never really hit me because she was to drunk but how long would it be before she found a new boyfriend and I felt his fist upon my back.

"Yeah, right." I muttered hoping no one heard me. Too bad Bella did and she gave me an weird look. I just ignored her and started to eat my spaghetti.

I ate my spaghetti, not very much of it because I knew that I would throw it up. Just enough of it so that it didn't look to weird. Bella continued to give me the look but I just avoided eye contact with her.

After dinner the Charlie and Bella left, and like I predicated she would, my mom found the nearest liquor and poured her a glass. _Great just leave me to do all the work I guess._

I walked up-stairs and finished unpacking everything I had left in my room. After putting everything in their right place, the room looked really boring not to mention obviously smaller.

Then I went down to the living room and started putting everything into their place. Meanwhile my mom was sitting on the kitchen counter talking to god knows who on the phone. I just tried to ignore her. _Home sweet Home._ Her being drunk constantly enabled her to not keep a job for long so that left me having the joy of getting a job. So it was really nice of her to drink away all the money I made. Soon we wouldn't have enough for food and then we would have to sell the house like the other time. It was a surprise to me how we were even able to afford this place. I just hate my life.

The living room wasn't going to be ready for a while so I just sighed and went up stairs to take a shower. I spent a total of 2 hours sitting on the shower floor just holding myself. Sometimes the past just caught up to me.

After my shower I stared at myself in the mirror. It wasn't that flattering. I was way to skinny that I seemed on the border line of being anorexic. I could basically count out every bone I had in my body. I could even see the bones that most normal people wouldn't even know they had a bone their. The problem wasn't that I hated myself or anything like that. I wanted to be normal. I wanted to be like everyone else. I just couldn't. I couldn't eat while I knew my father wasn't there beside me. I threw up almost everything that went into my stomach. Yes, even the small things didn't stay down for long. I could get by only eating a couple of apples and one cup of noodles a day. I couldn't stomach down any meat because that would be too much for me. I should go see a doctor but doctors sorta creep me out so that was out of the question.

My blonde hair hung limply covering my face and hiding the disgust I felt just looking at my face. My hair had once been a lovely shade of brown but over the years I had begun to play with my hair and this disgusting blonde is what I round up with. Who could love such a person?

Snapping out of my slow moment I quickly put on my shorts and made myself to my bed. Who knew moving into a new house could be so tiring. Rolling over to my alarm clock I set it for 7 and proceed to go to sleep.

Next morning my alarm woke me up exactly at 7. It was going to be hard having to get ready at such a time but it left me with a hour to get ready for school. I got up from bed and looked through my closet hoping for something to catch my eye. Something that would look good on me. Well it was more like what I could happen to find that would come close to actually fitting me. So I ended up picking the smallest jeans I happened to own (which were 3 sizes to big but wasn't that noticeable) and a white t-shirt and my favorite hoodie. I couldn't help but think that I looked like a druggie.

I walked downstairs and saw that my mom was still laying on the couch where she seemed to have passed out on. Even if I had a deep hatred for her I just couldn't leave her like that. Plus it wouldn't look good if Charlie was to come over and find her like that. He might see it as if it wasn't good parenting even if it was true. So I went over to her and operatically threw her on my back. She made a horrible grumbling noise but she continued to sleep. Then I bought her to her room and lifted her into bed. The whole process took a total of 10 minutes. My mom could be really heavy when she was asleep.

I then went into the kitchen and found myself a banana and ate it. I almost round up throwing it back up but I forced it to stay where it was in my stomach. When I looked at the clock I saw that it was only 7:30 but it felt like that if I didn't leave the house now I wouldn't be showing up at school today. I took off to our truck and headed to school.

I was able to find the school easily. It really wasn't that far from house from the get go and I bet if I had walked it would have taken 20 minutes maybe. But since I had decided to take the car I was a bit early and their wasn't very many cars parked. Ignoring that fact I parked the car and went to the front desk to get my schedule.

At the front desk sat a woman who looked no older than 30 with blonde hair pulled back in a very tight bun looking bored out of her mind. She didn't even seem to take notice to me as I walked in to her office.

"Uhm…Hello?" I said and she finally raised her head long enough to look at me. "I'm Alexis Shun and I'm new here."

"Oh, okay."she said and started to search for my schedule on her computer. "You're a freshman aren't you?" she said taking another quick glance at me.

"No." I said. "I'm a Junior."

She looked me up and down. She really thought I was a freshman? Did I really look that young to others? "Really? You don't look like it." she asked.

"I'm quite sure I am." I said.

She made to do something with the computer again and printed to me my schedule soon after. "Here you go." she said handing my schedule to me. "I will need you to get it signed by all your classes. Oh, here's a map just encase you need help finding something. I doubt it but still."

I didn't understand why I would need a map for such a small school but I took it from her anyway giving her a fake smile. "Um... thanks I guess."I said and I left. On my way out I saw her glare at me before she continued with whatever she was doing and it pissed me off.

_Not a good day already. She's a bitch._

I went outside and went to find my classes which didn't seem so hard. It still happened to be raining now, which I found pretty cool today because where I used to live at it didn't tend to rain so much there. Rain washed away all your problems and can be good at times.

My first class was English in building 4, then I had Math in building 1, History also in building 1,Biology in building 6, Art in building 5 and to the end two hours left in my schedule gym in building 7. I think that lunch would be in building 1. Oh, the lunch period is between Biology and History.

Raising my head up I looked around the now packed parking lot and saw many people looking at me. Was I really that noticeable? For crying out loud I had a hoodie cover my face and I was leaning under a tree. Still everyone could tell that I was the new kid in town! It was really starting to creep me out so I just avoided all their looks and started to find my way to building 2.

After wondering a while and not reaching my destination I found Bella up against her locker chatting with her friends about god knows what. She saw me the minute I saw her and began frantically waving her hands at me. I waved back too awkwardly until I was grabbed up into a fierce hug.

"Hi Alexis glad you made it." she greeted me all to happily.

"Hi."I said not meeting her eyes..

"Do you need help finding the classes?" she asked innocently.

"Well... now that you ask,"I said. "It would be nice to find the right building I'm meant to find."

"Sure, just let me see your schedule for a sec OK." Before I could blink an eye it was snatched out my hands and into hers. "Let me see…" she mumbled to herself.

That meant now that her friends had to come with us too. "We don't have any classes together actually. Other than biology and lunch their the only two that we have together. "I'm sorry I knew you had wanted to be in most my classes."

Suddenly someone began to cough to get our attention. Bella now looked at all her friends and just seemed to notice that they had been following us as we walked. "Oh, sorry you guys. I got distracted." she said. "Alexis these are my friends Angela, Jessica, Mike, And Eric." They all shook my hand but I could make out the small amount of fear that they held in their eyes and I began to fidget where I stood.

"I think Jessica has the same English as you. Don't you Jessica?" Bella asked.

"Do you have Mrs. Charlette?" she asked.

"Umm…" I quickly looked at my schedule to see if it was true. "Yes."

"Well that's okay I guess. It'll just be us two and 6 others. First period English is relatively small."

"Ok." I quickly said and grabbed my schedule from Bella before she tried to walk off with it. It was when the first bell rang that I was suddenly pushed by Bella into Jessica to follow her.

"So," Jessica started. "Where are you from again?"

"Pretty far up North. Canada to be exact." I simply said.

"Really? I can see it a little. You're very pale." she stated as if she barley believed me. Like I should care but I just nodded anyway. "What part exactly?"

"Alberta." I added.

"What town?"

"Fox creek."

"Oh, have never heard from that. It sounds pretty weird if you ask me."

"I'm not surprised. Most of the Americans don't much beyond their own front step. Sorry if I offend."

"It's okay I'll ignore that comment for now." she said sneering at me slightly.

"Well that's Ok I guess." I muttered under my breath.

"But not to be noisy or anything how was it like living up there?" she said looking at me curiously not showing the hate I had just seen on her face.

"Well, for starters the population wasn't much bigger than it is in Forks here. Most of the time it was very cold and it barley rained but it did snow a lot so I guess that was okay."I said.

"Wow." she said, "Doesn't sound much different from forks if you ask me." Before I knew it we had made ourselves into the right building and I couldn't help but do a little dance in my head for such an accomplishment. We went into the first classroom on the right and that's were I got a very good idea of how small the class was compared to my old school. No more than 6 people crowded around the teachers desk. Where she sat looking over something.

Ignoring all the strange stares I got from all the other kids I walked straight up to to Mrs. Charlette and gave her my schedule. "Well, good morning Mr. Shun. Nice to meet. I see that you just moved here I might add." She said looking over my schedule.

"Yes ma'am I did." I answered. She signed my schedule and handed it back to me.

"Let's see where to put you…" she said and looked the class over once. "You can sit next to Jacob right there. Jacob could you please raise your hand deary?" she asked. Turning to the hand that was up my face instantly lit up like it was a Christmas tree. I was just about to rush over to my seat when Mrs. Charlette said, "If you would please introduce yourself Mr. Shun? It would be very much appreciated."

I knew it wasn't question, though she said it like it was question, but I just couldn't say no.

"Err…well...I'm Alexis Shun and I just moved here from Canada and I guess I'm happy to be here." That was all I said so I looked to the teacher and she got me a book from the cupboard.

I took my seat next to Jacob smiling like an idiot the whole time. I tried to keep my focus on Mrs. Charlette but my attention kept being drawn to Jacob's wide smile.

"So, you can't say hi to your old pal Alexis?" Jacob stated wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Hi, Jacob." I said blushing immediately.

"That's more like it you dweeb." he said laughing and giving me a great big hug. I wasn't at all surprised at this just because it was Jacob and I was used to him.

"So, what have you been up to? The last time I saw you you actually weighed something close to normal but now you look like little tiny twinges. What happened?" he asked. He seemed generally concerned and I couldn't help but love him.

"Yeah I guess I do seem a little thinner. It's no big deal really I just haven't been eating regularly like I used to. What about you? You've become gigantic! Last time I saw you you were only a fraction of my weight." I joked a little. Where this conversation was going I really didn't wanna talk about it so I tried so hard to make him see that.

"Umm... Ok I guess. I just need to make sure your okay. Your one of my best buds you know. Dad and I were thrilled you were moving back. I think he actually missed you more than I did." he said laughing so hard it must have hurt him. Mrs. Charlette gave us both a warning look and we shrunk down in our seats giggling ever so softly. Lucky the bell rang and we both gathered our things talking about past events.

Heading out the door Jacob was right behind me when he asked me did I need help getting to my class. I smiled not having to force it. "It would be very nice of you." I said looking up at him.

"Lemme see...What do you take next?" he asked looking down at my schedule.

"Math with Mr. Garison." I said. Weirdest name I have ever heard I swore.

"Aww man! I don't have him til 3rd but okay, I can still show you the way. It's a fairly easy class. Just one word of advice stay away from a dude called Charles White." He said looking very serious as he dragged me along and we went out.

"How does this Charles person look?" I asked. I was interested in any person that Jacob told me to stay away from. It was really a turn on.

"I'm serious Alexis. He's gay and all but I wouldn't dare talk to him if I was you. He's sick and twisted." he started. "He's okay I guess if you like the tall anorexic type. Not that there's anything wrong with you cause your pretty hot. Not that I'm saying I'm going to date you..."he rambled on not missing a beat.

I laughed at him not daring to stop him. When Jacob made an idiot out of himself it was just too funny.

"So how many hotties are there here." I asked curiously.

"Omg is that all you really think about." He said punching me in my arm. It hurt slightly but I wasn't about to tell him that. I didn't want him jumping down my throat.

"No not really I think about porn to." I said smiling sweetly. We continued walking to my class joking the whole way though not about the porno.

"So, here is your final destination princess!"Jacob said sticking his tongue out at me. I waved him off with just a smile before returning to the task at hand. I looked inside the classroom seeing so many different people that it kind of scared me. So I went into the classroom

Mr. Garrison was already in the classroom writing something on the board. He was a fairly tall man who looked to be in his mid thirties with graying hair and very big round glasses. He sort of remind me of a professor or something which didn't fit the high school setting he was teaching in. He didn't pay me much attention so I just gave him my schedule which he signed and gave back to me.

"Class..." he said. _Wow great speech. _

"Today we have a new student joining us," He continued "Would you care to tell us somewhat about yourself Mr. Shun?"

"Sure...I guess." I said but I was thinking the total opposite of that. "I'm Alexis Shun and I've moved her from Canada. I guess that's all I have to say really." That was all I ever really could say. I at least wanted these people to remember my name.

"Very interesting.", Mr. Garrison said sounding interested. "So, is English your mother language?" He really didn't get that when you have a new student they usually don't wish to notice. Couldn't he have just pointed my seat out to me.

"Yes, actually it is,"I said, "I actually used to live here in forks when I was a small child. Right before I moved to Canada that is."

"Oh...," he said sounding a little surprised about that statement, "So you are actually a native out here." He started laughing to his little joke and as I noticed he seemed to be the only one laughing.

"I guess so", I just said.

"Well Alexis, You can take that seat right next to Mrs. Cullen right there. Mrs. Cullen can you please raise your hand for me?" Mr. Garrison said. Immediately a short pixie like girl shot her hand straight up. She seemed to have a cute adorable look to her and if I wasn't gay I had to admit I would have had a tiny crush on her.

I casually walked to my seat and took my seat. I tried very hard not to look at her cause their seemed to be something about her that sent my senses into hyper drive. I didn't know I had senses but I'm quite sure if I did they would be going crazy right now.

"Hi?" I heard a small sweet voice coming from her seat. I turned to face her. She was actually very pale. Even more pale than I was and that was saying something.

"Hi." I said quickly and then turned back to stared up at Mr. Garrison.

"I'm Alice Cullen." She said introducing herself as she struck her hand out as if I was meant to shake it.

"I'm Alexis Shun." I said taking her hand to shake it.

"Wow that's quite funny!" She exclaimed giggling softly.

"What is?" I asked staring at her peculiarly.

"Well it's just that our name's sound so similar. If Mr. Garrison was to call one of our first names I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to tell who he asked for." She said while flicking her hair our her face.

"I guess so. It does sound pretty similar if you think about it." I mumbled giving her a small smile. Which must have made her really happy cause she then showered me with a bright smile that seemed to gleam even when there wasn't any sunlight an the room once so ever.

I smiled once more at her before I turned my attention back towards Mr. Garrison. She didn't seem to mind that much because she to turned her attention towards Mr. Garrison.

I tried to pay attention to Mr. Garrison but I found it very hard since I happened to have already been over this lesson in school. So I took my time to try to find the guy Jacob tried to warn me of earlier. I did have to admit there were some pretty awesome looking guys in my class but none seemed to fit the description Jacob gave me. That was until I spotted him. He had jet black hair that framed his face but still seemed to stick out all over the place and his clothes seemed to hug his every curve. That alone almost made me come. How could Jacob want me to stay away from such a hot guy? Suddenly he seemed to feel me watching him and his eye's meet mine and he smiled towards me. I blushed so hard I quickly turned around in my desk and finished listening to Mr. Garrison.

After his mini lecture Mr. Garrison decided to give us a couple of work sheets for homework. This actually didn't seem to be much of a problem for me considering I was actually very awesome in math. I guess it wasn't the same for Alice because I heard her groan in her seat.

"So i'm guessing you don't like math?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's not that I don't like math, it's just that I don't like actually doing it. So it usually takes me hours to do it." she answered me as she gathered all of her things together.

I nodded in full understanding as I also began to pack my bags.

"It was very cool meeting you _Alexis_. I see us being very good friends in the future." she said smiling.

"Yeah it was very awesome." I said.

She gave me a weird look and I couldn't help but think it was very adorable. "Um... do you need any help finding your next class?" she asked nervously.

"Well actually I don't. My next class happens to be in this building, but thanks for asking Alice."

"Okay, I guess I will see you at gym today." she said before stalking out the class room.

Taking that as a sign to leave I grabbed my backpack and headed off to my next class. After a very long and awkward couple of wrong turns I found my class. There was a total of 2 people already in there besides the teacher (who I was sure to come) and I couldn't help but giggle. This would be fun.

Suddenly, I was knocked over onto the floor and I had to admit that it kinda hurt. But it did suck that I was so small and was easily able to knock over. Before I could say anymore I was lifted off the ground as if I was a child and I was dusted off.

"Sorry are you Ok? I didn't see you there." they said. Looking up I was met with a even better looking guy than that Charles guy. He too was also paler than me with bronze hair and golden butterscotch eyes. He was the most breath taking creature I have ever lain my eyes on. It kinda hurt that I couldn't have him. It was to much just to dream about dating such an obviously straight guy.

"No it's okay. I'm alright I think there's no broken bones." I said turning slightly red.

"So I take it your the new guy?"

"Erm...yes I am."

"Ahh, so you're Alexis Shun?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face..

"Wait how did you...?" I started to say but stopped then I happened to remember this was a really small school and news was bound to spread quick around here.

He just grinned at me. "I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." he said with his hand outstretched to me.

"Um… you obviously know my name so it would be dumb to tell you but nice to meet you too." I said taking his hand. He had a very firm handshake and I almost fainted from just a small touch.

"You too." he said continuing to smile.

The teacher quietly came and ushered us in. Mrs. Talle was her name and she seemed to be in a very big hurry and she didn't say anything as she took her seat at her desk. I thought that it was maybe a good idea for me to go and give her my schedule if I wasn't going to introduce myself.

I walked up to her desk and held on my slip. "Um...hello." I said. She looked up at me as I spoke. "I'm new here and I need you to sign my schedule."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm a little taken off today." she said taking my schedule and signing it.

"There is a book right here," she said handing it to me, "And let's see where you can sit." Which was stupid since there didn't seem like there was going to be anymore than us. "How about you just pick a seat and sit in it."

"I guess I will seat right there next to Edward." It didn't seem like I was going to be learning anything this year so I might as well keep a little company. Nothing could be any easier than history was.

She didn't pay me much attention but said it was alright and pointed towards the seat and turned to right something upon the board. It didn't seem like the teachers cared much about the students at this school.

I took the seat next to him and I immediately started blushing. "Well, I see we meet again." He said smiling. Wow he had such a smile to die for.

"It seems so." I said as I took out my pen and notebook.

"So are you going to tell me about yourself?" he asked looking over at me.

"Well, I'm from here but I moved from Canada." I said calmly even though my thoughts were swirling around inside my head. I had thought I had gotten tired of people asking me that but with Edward I just felt like answering him. I couldn't help but answer since he was so hot.

Slowly a grin spread across his face and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

Turning my attention to Mrs. Talle I couldn't help but over hear him mumbling "_If only you knew."_


End file.
